Stevie Taggert
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-07-Stevie-Taggert.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= Petty thief (formerly); Carriage Driver; Ward at Kreizler Institute |Employer= Dr Laszlo Kreizler |Allies= Cyrus Montrose Mary Palmer John Schuyler Moore Sara Howard Lucius Isaacson Marcus Isaacson |Enemies= Captain Connor Sergeant Doyle The Swede |Interests= |Education= |Family= |First appearance=''The Boy on the Bridge'' |Last appearance= Castle in the Sky |Portrayer= Matt Lintz }} is one of Dr. Laszlo Kreizler's teenage wards at the Kreizler Institute and personal carriage driver, saved from a troubling past on the streets. He's one of the main characters, portrayed by Matt Lintz. Official Description "STEVIE TAGGERT is a tough, young boy employed by Dr. Kreizler as a driver and houseboy. Rescued from the streets by Dr. Kreizler, he, like Mary and Cyrus, has been given a second chance at a better life, and provides companionship as well as service to the doctor." [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/ Official Overview for Matt Lintz's Stevie Taggart — TNT Pressroom] Character Overview Stevie Taggert is a tall, thin young man in his late teenage years. Unkempt and perpetually sullen, Stevie has a clear complexion with freckles on the bridge of the nose and the cheeks, short brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to be perpetually hungry and looks to Cyrus Montrose as a role model. Fond of Mary Palmer and thankful to Dr. Kreizler, Stevie is not very keen to participate in the investigation unless he has the chance to race with the carriage through the nightly and crowded streets of New York. Biography New York City, March 3rd, 1896. Stevie ran into a shocked homeless child on Bowyer Street and decided to take him home and get help from Dr. Laszlo Kreizler. Once the child was comfortable, he revealed that he had seen the mutilated corpse of a child wearing women's clothes on the still-under construction Williamsburg Bridge. The doctor was immediately interested and sent Stevie to fetch John Schuyler Moore, instructing the boy to take Moore to the crime scene. Stevie found the man in a brothel and accompanied him to the crime scene, where the man captured the gory details on his sketchbook. When Dr. Kreizler gathered with his associates at Delmonico's for a working dinner, Stevie and Cyprus dined on the caleche parked outside the luxurious restaurant. Once dinner finished, Dr. Kreizler instructed Stevie to follow a drunk John Moore to make sure he didn't get involved in any dangerous situation. Stevie followed him to Paresis Hall, a brothel for homosexuals. The boy spent the night outside the brothel and rescued John Moore when he was thrown out by Biff and Kelly, intoxicated and beside himself. Stevie immediately took him to the Kreizler Institute, where Moore could recover from his hangover. A few days later, Stevie warned Dr. Kreizler that another murder had been committed at the former immigration station. Once on site for some early unorthodox investigations, Stevie kept an eye on the area and alerted Commissioner Roosevelt when Captain Connor and other policemen were arriving, prompting Dr. Kreizler and the team to leave the scene. In the days before the Feast of Ascension, Stevie found himself reluctantly being used as a bait. Miss Sara Howard dressed him as a prostitute, so that Dr. Laszlo Kreizler and the team could set up a trap for the Killer. The attempt, however, failed and Stevie found himself merely chasing away some potential customers who, however, had nothing to do with the murders. At The Slides, a few nights later, Stevie made the acquaintance of Rosie, a much younger boy who was also one of the prostitutes working at that brothel. Rosie gave some guidance on how to seduce customers and shortly thereafter, Stevie was approached by a shady man who gave him a panic attack — the bait apparently worked! The boy beckoned to John Moore and Detective Sergeant Marcus Isaacson, and the two chased the man without success. Stevie, meanwhile, had been locked in one of the upstairs rooms, where he remained unharmed. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Rosie. The following morning, at the Kreizler Institute, Stevie was in shock and could not provide the right details for John Moore to draw a portrait of the Killer. Furthermore, the constant squabbles between Dr. Kreizler and Moore did not help his poor state. Later, Stevie helped his friend Cyrus to settle into his new makeshift room after the man was discharged from the hospital where he spent a few days following the brutal attack during the Feast of Ascension. Stevie, Cyrus and the housemaid, Mary stayed at Dr. Kreizler's house while the alienist travelled to Washington, DC with John Moore. While taking care of the horse in the stable, Stevie was knocked out by a hired gun sent by Connor. Meanwhile, the former captain and his trusted colleague Sergeant Doyle, burst into the house. Doyle and the Swede tried to knock out Cyrus, who was already in a poor state after his previous injuries. Connor opted to attack Mary, who he deemed helpless, in order to get some information from her. The housemaid, however, fought back and tried to stab him with a kitchen knife. Unfortunately, Connor managed to disarm her and Mary lost her life when Connor threw her off the balcony, breaking her skull on the downstairs floor. A distraught Stevie attended the funeral of his friend Mary Palmer, crying beside Cyrus at the cemetery. Once at home, Stevie expressed to Cyrus the desire to avenge their friend's death. The older man did not object to such thoughts, but dissuaded Stevie from attempting reckless actions. Despite the recent mourning and the dangerous situations in which he found himself reluctantly involved in assisting his benefactor, Stevie remained in the service of Dr. Kreizler. Memorable Quotes :Stevie Taggert (to the team): "I ain’t no fairy!" :— Ascension ---- :Stevie Taggert (about Connor): "It ain't fair he's living like that and Mary's in the ground. It's a pity she didn't finish him off! Because if I got the chance, I would stick a shank in his throat!" :— Requiem ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-07-Stevie Taggert.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-09-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-03-Stevie Taggert.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-04-Cyrus-Montrose-and-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-13-Everyone Mary Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-26-Cyrus and Stevie Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-08-Stevie Taggert.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x01-07-Cyrus and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-09-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-97-Stevie and Cyrus dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-107-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-71-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-72-Stevie Moore and Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-95-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-06-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-13-Sara and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-35-Stevie and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-41-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-42-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-47-Child and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-53-Sara Stevie and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-84-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-88-Rosie and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-107-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-109-Stevie and Killer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-110-Stevie and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-113-Moore and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-119-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-120-Stevie and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-02-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-03-Laszlo-Stevie-John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-04-Laszlo-Stevie-John-Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-43-Cyrus Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-46-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-03-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-119-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-127-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-02-Mary_Funeral-John-Cyrus-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-06-Cyrus_and_Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-27-Stevie.jpg |-|Video= The Alienist The Killer and Stevie - Season 1, Ep. 6 CLIP TNT |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-10-Meet-Stevie-Taggert-And-Mr-Moore.jpg Alienist-BTS-51-Matt-Lints-As-Stevie.jpg Alienist-BTS-54-Matt-Lintz-Stevie Taggert.jpg Notes * In the novel, Stevie is obsessed with smoking tobacco cigarettes. Even though Dr. Kreizler forbids him from having them, Stevie finds every opportunity to snatch some of them as soon as Dr. Kreizler is distracted. * Stevie Taggert is the narrator of The Angel of Darkness, the sequel to The Alienist by Caleb Carr. Episode Appearance * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 6: Ascension * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis * Ep. 9: Requiem * Ep. 10: Castle in the Sky References Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Main Character (The Alienist)